The Pokemon University
by blazingalex
Summary: Alex, a human, is transferred to an all-Pokemon University. His roommates are both female, but one of them has a crush on him. Can he survive in this school? Or will he have to drop out due to pressure? Rated M for violence, language, and sexual themes. Note: Pop-culture is and will be included and referenced from the real world. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day of School

**UPDATED: I have just realized that I forgot to add the height of everyone introduced!**

**Hello, blazingalex here. This is my first fanfic, but not my first story. Please leave reviews and PM me if you have any ideas that you would want me to add to the story.**

**In this story, I'm the first ever human to be in an all-Pokemon university. I know that Pokemon University has been used before, but not like this (I don't think). Chloe, a Lucario and Hanna, a Gardevoir are my new roommates. Anthro, Pokemon speaking English, and pop-culture has been activated. Everyone uses things like social media and other stuff. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything else related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Day of School

My name is Alex, and I just started to attend Pokemon University. It sounds nice, but let me tell you, it was a college for Pokemon only. I was the first human to ever get accepted. Why? My test scores were high enough for me to get accepted into any college of my choice. Why did I choose this one? I didn't. My dad chose for me. It was the only university that was closest to home.

I pulled into the school parking lot, searching for a spot to park in. After a little while, I found one by the front doors. I got out of my car, locked it, and headed inside. I walked in and found the front office with ease. When I went up to the desk, a Charizard appeared from underneath, holding a stapler. "Oh, hello. Who are you?" She asked me. "Um, I'm Alex. I'm the new student here." She shuffled through a stack of papers. She pulled out a file with my name on it. She took out a schedule and a room key. "Here you are," she said, handing me the items. "you start classes tomorrow, and your room is 221B on the other side of the building. Do you need help finding it?" I thought for a second, then responded. "No, I'm good. Thank you." I left the office and turned around to see her going back under the desk. I went back outside to my car and grabbed my stuff, then headed back in.

I walked through the empty halls. _Classes must be going on,_ I thought to myself. I continued down the hallways, following signs that led me to the dorms. As I made my way to my room, a Pikachu walked around the corner with some books in her arms. She walked past me, not looking up as she walked into one of the classrooms. I then bumped into something furry. "Oops, sorry about that," I said. A Lucario turned to me and said "No problem. Are you lost or something?" The voice sounded feminine, yet powerful. She stood at 5'10", two inches shorter than me. She was wearing a tank-top with a Poke ball in the center, jeans, and glasses. She also had nice, C-cup breasts that stuck out in the top. "Uh, yeah, I'm trying to find room 221B. I'm a new student," I told her. "Oh, hey a new student!" She jumped up in excitement. She then turned to her friend. "Hey, check it out! Our new roommate is here!" _Roommate? Are the rooms co-ed?_ The Lucario side-stepped, revealing a Gardevoir behind her. "So you're going to be living with us, huh?" Again, another girl. She also had a tank-top, jeans, and was also the same height as the Lucario. But she had a bigger bust than the Lucario. "Uh, yeah, I guess I am," I said, trying to avoid staring at her breasts. "C'mon, we'll show you to our dorm," the Lucario told me, pulling on my arm.

There was something familiar about the Lucario, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "By the way, I'm Chloe, and this is Hanna," the Lucario told me. It hit me. This was the same girl I have been talking to on Tumblr. I just hoped she would notice, too.

When we reached the room, Hanna unlocked the door and opened it for me. "Thanks." I dragged my bags in and looked around. The room was tricked out. A full kitchen, two bedrooms, a 72" TV, large bathroom, four computer desks, and, my personal favorite, an Xbox 360 AND a PlayStation 3. "Wow, this is amazing," I told them. "Thank you," Chloe said, closing the door behind her. "We wanted someone else to live with us, but no one would choose to stay. They were afraid that we might kick their ass in Call of Duty." Hanna walked into the kitchen. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" She asked, opening the fridge. "Do you guys have any Pepsi?" I asked. Hanna pulled out a can and threw it to me. I caught it and cracked it open. Fizz spilled from the top, but I was expecting it. I put my mouth over the can, keeping it from spilling onto the carpet. Chloe giggled at this. "Chloe?" Hanna asked. "Do you want anything?" "No thanks, I'm good."

I threw myself onto the couch. Chloe and Hanna sat down on either side of me, turning their controllers on. "Are you sure you want to face me? I'm pretty good at this game," I told them. They both nodded their heads. I turned my controller on and downloaded my profile onto their Xbox. Hanna was first player, so she started the game up. I grew nervous when they saw my gamer tag, hoping that they wouldn't bombard me with questions. I should probably mention, but I'm pretty known on YouTube. I joined with Vanoss and his friends back in high school, and appeared in almost every video from then onward. Luckily, they were too focused on choosing their weapons. The match was set to a Free-For-All, 30 minutes time limit, and 100 point limit. As we played, I was surprised by their skills. They were able to pass me up a few times, but every time they did, I flew past them with a few double kills. Soon, it was all tied up, last kill won the game. We were all sweating from the anxiety. Finally, when we all saw each other on the game, we all shot at the same time, all of us dying together. We were waiting to see who actually won. When the final kill cam showed, Hanna jumped up, cheering. She had won, with me and Chloe tying for second. We all exchanged high-fives and hugs, congratulating Hanna for winning. She stood up and walked in front of the TV. "Thank you all for making this possible. It was a dream come-" I stood up and stopped her. "I'mma let you finish, but I think Chloe should have won because she shot first." Hanna punched my arm. We all laughed and decided to celebrate by going out to eat.

We arrived at the restaurant. Well, it wasn't much, it was like a diner. We went inside and sat in a booth. Chloe sat next to me and Hanna on the other side. A Blastoise walked up to our table. "Good evening, everyone. May I take your order?" His voice sounded very British. "Yes, can I have the Nachos and a medium Pepsi?" I told him, looking over at the girls. "Can you make the Nachos family sized and two more Pepsi's, please?" Hanna asked him. "Of course you may," He said, scribbling in his notepad. "Anything else?" "I think that's it. Thank you," I answered. He bowed and went back to the kitchen. I turned back to the girls. "Is there anything that I should know about this University?" Chloe and Hanna exchanged looks. "Well, you should at least be careful of Bradley. He can be real nasty to humans," Hanna told me. "But other than that, just don't be late to class," Chloe chimed in. "Who's Brad?" I asked Hanna. "He's a Hitmonlee who had a bad history with humans. Trust me, don't fuck with him." The Blastoise came back with a large bowl of Nachos. He then placed our drinks in front of us. "Enjoy," he said, bowing again. "Thanks," Chloe told him. As we ate, a Blaziken walked in and came towards our table. "Oh, no," Chloe said. "It's Mike." He came up and sat down next to Hanna. He was about 5'6", not tall for a Blaziken. "What's up, girls?" He asked them. I swear, he would be a good actor for a 1950's grease gang movie. "What do you want Mike?" Hanna asked him angrily. "Whoa, calm down. I just wanted to say hello to the newbie. What's your name?" He asked me. "I'm Alex," I told him, staring him down. "Just what we need. A human in our school. And a ginger nonetheless. Great." As he continued to insult me, a rage was building up inside. Just before I was going to let loose, he stood up. "Well, I gotta go. I've got a date with a Charizard." "You mean the secretary at the front desk?" Chloe asked him. "You know she's like, 50, right?" "Doesn't mean that I won't get pussy. Mike out," He said, leaving the diner. "Uh-huh," I said, a confused look on my face. "He always tries to fuck older women. Don't even ask why," Hanna told me. We finished our food, and I paid the bill, leaving a nice tip. We exited, heading back to my car. I drove us back to our dorm.

When we got back, Chloe and Hanna had to figure out where I was going to sleep. "I'll just sleep on the couch for now," I stated, pulling out a blanket from one of my bags. I threw myself onto the couch and fell asleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night to a conversation. "Do you think that's him?" "I don't know, maybe." "Well, his gamer tag said it all." "We might have read it wrong. It could just be someone else." "Just, ask him tomorrow, or something. Anyways, I'm gonna take a shower." The bathroom door closed behind Hanna. Chloe closed her bedroom door. I fell back asleep, trying to figure out what that was all about.

* * *

**Okay, that was Chapter 1. Next chapter will be added in at the most, one week. I like to type, so don't worry if this project will be cancelled. So, just like I said, review and PM me if you want me to add anything. blazingalex, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: How cute!

**Hello, blazingalex here. Chapter 2 is up and ready to be read, so I hope you read and review.**

**To recap, I'm the first human to be in an all-Pokémon university, my roommates are a Lucario and a Gardevoir, there was a Free-For-All, we ate nachos, blah, blah, blah. Now, onward with the story. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything else in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: How Cute!

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I look over the couch and see Chloe in the kitchen wearing one of my hoodies. "Jeez, I'm here for a day and already you're wearing my clothes," I tell her. She looks up and blushes. "I'm sorry, I just thought it would be comfortable." I get off the couch and enter the kitchen. "Is it?" I asked her. She smiles. "I'll take that as a yes." I go into the fridge and pull out a jug of Miltank milk. I then go to the cupboards and pull out a glass. I poured myself a drink and put the jug away. "So," I began. "I didn't know that you cooked. Is it something you're too shy to share?" She looks up from the stove with a confused look on her face. I started walking towards my computer desk. "I know you. Do you know me?" She was starting to become worried. Just then, Hanna walked out from the bathroom. "NEXT!" She yelled. Chloe took this opportunity to use the shower. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. "HEY! The bacon's gonna burn!" Hanna yelled at Chloe. "Don't worry, I got it," I told her. I walked into the kitchen and took Chloe's place. "So, how was your night on the couch?" Hanna asked me. "It took me awhile, but I managed to get some sleep," I told her. I took the bacon off and put them onto a plate. Hanna put some frozen waffles into a toaster. "Bacon and frozen waffles?" I asked her. "Nothing but the best," she joked. As I pulled out the plates and set the table, Chloe stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. "What's up with her?" Hanna asked. "That would probably be my fault," I said. "I kinda told her that I knew her and asked her if she knew me." I turned to Hanna to see her shocked. "So, you're…" she trailed off. "Yes, I am," I said. She jumped up in excitement. "I knew it! Iknewit Iknewit Iknewit!" I attempted to slow her down, but she kept jumping around. Chloe came out of her room, dressed for the day. Hanna stopped jumping and ran to Chloe. "I was right! It IS him!" She told her friend. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I could be any him," I told Hanna. Chloe pushed her out of the way and came up to me. "So…" She started, but couldn't find the words. "Hello, Winchester-is-my-trainer. I'm PreyMan9000." She instantly hugged me when I said that. I hugged her back, only to find myself lip-locked with her. Hanna stood back up, holding her arm in pain. When she saw us, she said "Awe… how cute!" When we heard that, Chloe broke the kiss and stepped back. "I'm sorry about that," she said, rubbing her arm. "No, no. It's okay. I kinda enjoyed that," I told her. We sat down and ate our breakfast before we went to class.

I walked into class, only to find out that it was complete chaos. The professor, a Kakuna, looked like he didn't care, and all the students were doing their own thing. I walked up to the professor. "Is this History 101?" The professor looked up at me with an extremely tired look on his face. "It used to be. And who are you?" "I'm Alex, the new student." "Hello, Alex," he mumbled. "Please take a seat." I found a desk that was left alone on the back corner of the room. I pulled out my music player, put my ear buds in, and played some Eminem. After about three songs, some of the students thought it would be funny to throw some paper airplanes at me. Some were on fire, some were covered in ice, but none missed their target. I wasn't bothered by that, no. I was bothered by the fact that they were threatening me. Insulting me. It wasn't until a Hitmonlee walked up to me and threw me out of my desk. _This must be Bradley._ I thought. I got up, only to be greeted by a bunch of fire-types. They all looked at me with hate, Bradley the most. "I don't know why you're here, but I will make sure that you will never come back," he threatened. I remained calm, but on the inside, I wanted to break his arms. "And how will you do that, exactly?" I asked him. "You, me, outside by the fountain, 3 o'clock." And he walked away. His crew followed him, but not before throwing a bunch of paper balls at me. I sat back into my desk and just sat there for the rest of class.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. I headed to my next class, only to bump into Chloe and Hanna. "Where're you going, Alex?" Chloe asked me. I looked at my schedule. "Uh, Filmmaking with Prof. Flynt." "Ooh, we all got the same class together," Hanna said. I grabbed Chloe's hand and walked with them. As we headed to class, I told them about my run-in with Brad. I told them about the "meeting" with him at 3. "Oh, don't do it, Alex," Chloe asked me, hugging me tightly. "Look, it can't be that bad, could it?" I asked.

We arrived to class before anyone else. I saw the professor, a Butterfree, and felt really good about this class. When the bell rang, there were only three students in the room. _Is this it?_ "Good morning Chloe and Hanna. Who's this?" She asked, pointing at me. "This is the new student, Alex," Chloe told her. "Well, I hope you like to make films, because today's project is to make a short." She opened a cabinet revealing all kinds of film equipment. "Begin!" Chloe and Hanna got out of their chairs and grabbed a bunch of equipment. They then came back to their seats. "What kind of short are we going to do?" Hanna asked. I decided to join in on the conversation and said "Maybe we can do something romantic?" Chloe smiled at me while Hanna backed away a little bit. "I'm not saying we're gonna shoot a porno, just something PG-13 rated." "Well, we do have a whole week to think about this and shoot it AND edit it," Hanna told us. "I think we should do something funny." "What did you have in mind?" Chloe asked. "I was thinking something along the lines of a college boy and the aftermath of a party," Hanna said as she smiled at me. "I'm already ahead of you," I said. "While you two were out cold last night, I set up some surveillance cameras around the dorm. Except for the bathroom and your bedrooms," I added, looking at their faces. "Great, all we need to do is to throw a party!" Chloe exclaimed.

Three O'clock rolled around and I sat on the fountain's ledge. I was almost ready to leave when Brad showed up. None of his buddies were behind him, so I assumed that it would be a fair fight. "About time, Brad. I thought you weren't gonna show up," I said to him in a taunting voice. He didn't say anything, but he walked up to me and swung his fist into my face. It hit my left cheek hard, but I was still standing. Soon, a crowd of students came over to watch. As Brad hit me, I continued to stand my ground. He hit me with everything he had, hooks, jabs, uppercuts, kicks, you name it. Soon, he threw a weak punch and I caught it. "My turn," I said, flames in my eyes. I had his fist in my left hand and punched him with my right. He fell right to the ground, knocked out. I just stood there, shocked at what just happened. I looked at my fist. For a scrawny guy like me, I've never been able to KO someone that quick. After a while, I raised it over my head triumphantly. Cheers erupted from the crowd. Chloe and Hanna broke through and saw Brad on the ground and me standing over him, blood on my face. "PARTY IN MY DORM!" I shouted, causing more cheers to come from the students. Chloe came up to me. "Are you okay? You look hurt. Let me fix you up." I raised my hand. "I'm fine," I told her. "I just need a bandage and I'll be fine. Just worry about the fact that there is going to be a lot of Pokémon in our dorm soon, and that's my fault. But, we do need to work on that film."

* * *

**So that was the big revealing. Chloe and Alex are now a couple and Brad got knocked the FUCK OUT! Remember, review, PM me, and expect another chapter soon. This will go on for a few more chapters I expect. How will this relationship work? Will Brad get his revenge? Only I know. blazingalex, out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Over-Partied

**Hello, blazingalex here. Thank you for your guy's support. And also thanks to Typhlosion8 for helping me understand this website. While reading back, I totally forgot to describe my character. Allow me. *ahem* I am a six foot tall, 19-year-old male. I have short, fire-red hair, blue grayish eyes, and freckles everywhere. I usually wear a T-shirt and jeans along with a dogtag. Whenever I give a big smile, I tend to squint.**

**To recap, I'm the first human to ever step foot in the university, Chloe and Hanna, a Lucario and Gardevoir, are my new roommates, Chloe and I are a couple, Brad got his ass kicked, and other shit. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Over-Partied

Chloe led me to the nurse's office, while Hanna went back to the dorm to prepare for the party. "I told you, I'm fine. Just worry about the party," I tried to tell her. She wouldn't listen. "I don't want you to get seriously hurt," she told me. "You could have a serious concussion or something." She dragged me through the doors that led inside. Some of the students that are coming out of the classrooms, seeing that I had blood on my face, gasped and stared at us. Since there was no way of escaping her grip, I allowed Chloe to walk me without putting up a fight. We finally reached the nurse's office and Chloe threw me in. The nurse, a Chansey, walked around the corner, already holding a box of Band-Aids. Chloe stood by the door while the nurse was treating my wounds.

After ten minutes, I was finally able to leave. Chloe grabbed my hand and we walked back to our dorm. As we walked, everyone was running past us holding beer and other party stuff. "This might be bigger than I expected," I admitted. By the time we got back, the entire dorm room was filled with students and even a couple of teachers. "Oh, hey! You're back!" Hanna shouted. She squeezed through the crowd, finally reaching us by pushing people out of the way. "I hope you guys will enjoy the party, because I invited even MORE people!" As we looked around, we saw that almost all the beer that we had was surrounded by even more drinks, and there was even a keg. "We also are scheduled for a live appearance of this band called 'The Eeveelutions'." Hanna kept going on and on of what's going to be happening during the party. I think she even mentioned something about condoms. "Yeah, yeah, that's great," I said, interrupting her. "What the hell?!" I saw Mike making out with the secretary. He looked up at me. "What? She's good in bed." He went back to his session. I slowly backed into the kitchen and grabbed myself a Pepsi. I opened it and went towards the couch. Chloe followed me, holding a water bottle. "What's the matter? Don't like beer?" She asked me. "I do, but I just can't tonight," I told her, taking another sip. "I got someone to worry about." We both smiled at each other, then sharing a kiss. This one was more passionate. Her tongue prodded at my lips and I allowed it to enter. As we explored each other's mouths, Hanna sat down next to us and started to play the PlayStation. We weren't bothered; we were too busy tasting each other. Soon, Chloe sat on my lap and started grinding on me. Her tongue was fighting for dominance in my mouth. I fought back, while at the same time, rubbing her firm, furry ass. She broke the kiss, standing up and leading me to her bedroom.

She locked the door behind her, making sure that we are alone. She walked up to me, swaying her hips. "I reread all those posts that you sent me," she said. "That was really sweet of you." "Uh, th-thanks," I said nervously. She put her hand onto my chest and pushed me onto her bed. She climbed on top of me and kissed me again. She entered my mouth again, but my tongue fought back against hers. As we tongue wrestled, I started to explore her body with my hands. She broke the kiss and giggled. "Already?" She asked me seductively. I just smiled. She sat up and took her shirt off, revealing a bra underneath. I flipped her over on the bed and started to kiss her neck. Her fur tickled my nose. I went down to her breasts, kissing them through the fabric. I then travelled down to her waist and took her shorts off. She was already wet there, so I decided to help out. I kissed and licked her through her panties, causing her to become even more wet. I went back up to her, kissing her lightly while taking her bra off, revealing her erect nipples. I threw it towards her closet. She got back on top of me, taking my shirt off and kissing me on the chest. I wasn't exactly ripped, but you could tell that there was muscle there. She then went down to my jeans and tore them off. My erection was visible through my boxers, nearly poking out. She took my boxers off, took my penis in hand, and started licking it. It felt amazing. I never experienced anything like this. She turned her body so that her panties were at my face. "Please, make me feel good," she asked me. I took off her panties and started rubbing her slit. She gasped at the sensation. I then started licking her, rubbing my tongue along her lower lips. She moaned before taking me into her mouth. We both pleasured each other in a 69 position. As I was licking her and rubbing her, her body began to tremble. I could tell she was nearing an orgasm by the way she was shaking. I stuck a finger into her, increasing pleasure. She continued to suck me, taking a lot in her mouth. Before she came, she stopped and started to moan loudly. "Ah! I'm coming!" She shouted, releasing her juices onto my face. I tried to drink it all, but it came out too fast for me. After her orgasm, she continued with the blow job, increasing her sucking. I shot my own semen into her mouth. She swallowed all of it. She turned herself around and gave me another big kiss while at the same time, positioning herself over my still hard-on. She slowly slid onto it, being careful to just not slam down and hurt herself. I hit a barrier. "Be careful," was all I said as she forced herself down, breaking her hymen. She shed a tear, but continued. Once she had me all the way in, she stopped to catch her breath. I was surprised that she didn't show that much pain. After a minute, she was ready. As she was sliding up and down on my hard member, she was trying to take over my mouth with her tongue. I turned her over, breaking the kiss and putting her underneath me. I started to thrust into her at a slow pace, but picked up the speed. She began to push back, moaning as I went faster and faster. Soon, I was at full speed. Thrusting as hard as I can, I was nearing my own orgasm. "I'm coming!" Chloe yelled again. Her juices lubricated me, allowing me to give more pleasure. Soon, I was coming. "I'm gonna cum!" I shouted. "Do it on me!" She told me. I quickly pulled out and shot my seed onto her torso. Some made its way into her open mouth. "Oh, Arceus. That was great," she told me, smiling. I grabbed a towel from her closet and threw it to her. "You may want to get cleaned up. There is a party going on," I said, cleaning myself off.

We left the room and went back to the party. We found Hanna celebrating in front of the TV. _She must've beaten somebody,_ I thought. She came over to us. "You know it!" She shouted, heading back to the living room. While we were busy, some students left, while others joined. Chloe and I went into the kitchen. I grabbed two water bottles, one for her and one for me.

Midnight came quickly, and everyone left, leaving trash everywhere. "We can clean up tomorrow," Chloe told us. "I'm gonna take a shower," I said, grabbing some clothes, my speakers, and music player. I went into the bathroom to take a shower, only to find out that there was an entire pizza on the wall. I shook my head and started the water. I turned on my music player, plugged it in, and went to my Eminem playlist. "Role Model" started to play. Once the water was hot enough, I got in and scrubbed myself. I heard the door open. I peeked out of the shower and saw Hanna brushing her teeth. "So," she began. "You and Chloe get it on tonight?" I didn't answer. "Yeah, I know all about your activities that went on." I swallowed hard. "I hope you know that I can read your mind, right? Because if you didn't, then you shouldn't be in college." I rinsed myself off. "What are you gonna do with that information?" I asked her. "Oh, nothing," she said in a teasing voice. She left the bathroom and I turned the water off. I got out, dried myself off, and got dressed. I stepped out and threw my stuff into my bag. Hanna and Chloe were already in bed, so I turned the lights off and threw myself onto the couch, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 3. Please review and PM me if you want me to add anything else. Can the trio complete their film? Can Chloe and Alex remain together for the remainder of the year? What is the reason that Mike is nailing older women? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Did WHAT?

**Hello, blazingalex here. Thank you for the reviews so far and hope to see more people review the story. The fact that two chapters are being published in one day is because I like to type. A lot. There will be a video playing, so to show that asterisks *…* will be used to show when the video is playing**

**To recap, Pokemon University, two female roommates, fight, party, and a shower. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: I Did WHAT?!

I woke up the next morning with my head hurting. "I probably shouldn't have done shots last night," I moaned. Hanna stepped out from her room. "Good morning, sunshine," she said in her cheery voice. I got up and went to the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth, I noticed something on me. There was a huge gash on my left arm. Dried blood covered the wound. _How come I don't remember getting this? _I thought to myself. Hanna poked her head in. "It's because after you came out of Chloe's room, we all did shots." "How did this happen?" I asked her. "Shit, I don't remember," she told me.

Chloe came out from her room, looking refreshed. "Alright, so after classes, we need to edit the film from last night," she announced. She turned to me. "You did have the cameras rolling, right?" "I think so," I answered, trying to remember if they were connected to my laptop. I went into the kitchen and pulled out a box of Pecha Berry Poptarts. I plopped them into the toaster and cooked them. As they were heated, I put my clothes on for the day.

My Poptarts were done and we were all eating breakfast at the table. "So, how did I get this gash on me?" I asked them. They both shrugged their shoulders. "We'll just have to review the footage," Chloe told me. We finished our breakfast, grabbed our books, and headed to our classes.

I walked into my History class, only to find out that Bradley wasn't there. It was still a madhouse, but it was missing I their ringleader. I sat into a desk in the back of the room, and listened to my music. No paper airplanes came my way, but rubber bands were fired. This went on until the bell rang. When I walked out of class, I bumped into an Infernape. He was smaller than me, but looked strong. "Sorry," I said to him. "Don't worry about it," he told me, extending his hand. I grabbed it and shook his hand. "I'm Dylan." We let go of each other's hands. "I'm Alex," I said to him. "Nice to meet you." He seemed distracted by something going on behind me. I turned around and saw a Flareon wink at him. I turned back to Dylan to see him blushing. "You like her?" I asked him. _Duh,_ I thought. He didn't answer, for he only stood there, staring at her. I patted him on his back. "Go for her. Take her out." I left him to handle the situation on his own.

I arrived at my next class just before the bell rang. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I had to sit through math. From what I heard, it was the most BORING class offered. _Fuck me_, I thought to myself. Prof. Splint, a Sudowoodo, was the only one that seemed happy. Class went on and on about how if you divide some shit by some other shit, you get shit or something like that. I couldn't focus. My head was pounding from last night, making it hard for me to concentrate. It was like teaching me Latin. I was happy when the bell finally rang. "Don't forget, class. Problems 3-10 are due next week." _Fuck, and I wasn't even paying attention_, I thought to myself.

I headed off to find the gymnasium, which wasn't hard to find. It was outside in a separate building. When I walked in, I saw Chloe sitting by herself. She looked like she was crying. I walked over to her and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" I asked her, holding her for comfort. She held up her left hand and showed me a ring on her finger. It was an engagement ring. "Who are you engaged to?" I asked. She looked up at me, tears were streaming down her face. "I don't know! I just hope I at least know him!" She sobbed. "Well, I don't remember you wearing one last night, so it must've happened during the party," I told her. "Maybe we can see who you got engaged to." She stopped crying, but still had tears on her face. I wiped them away for her. The bell rang and everyone went to the gym floor. A Snorlax came into the center. "Okay, today we are going to play…" he held up a ball. "…Dodgeball!" Some Pokemon gasped, some cheered, and others were unmoved. The Snorlax made teams and the game began. Chloe and I were on different teams, but it wasn't too bad. I helped eliminate the other team, but when it came down to the final showdown, it was only me and Chloe. "C'mon Alex! Take her down!" Someone yelled from the sideline. On the other side, I heard "You can do it, Chloe!" Soon, my team was performing a chant. "Take her down! Take her down! Take her down!" I picked up a ball and stared at Chloe. Something in the back of my mind told me not to throw it. Chloe had a ball in her paws and was ready to throw it at me. I dropped my ball to the ground. There was a loud gasp as Chloe threw her ball at me. It hit me and flew upwards. I was still in, but I couldn't let the ball hit the ground. I dove for it and closed my eyes, landing hard on the ground. I opened my eyes and saw everyone crowding around me. "Did he catch it?" "I don't know, maybe." "I hope he caught it, otherwise, that would be embarrassing." I rolled onto my back, revealing a red ball in my arms. A whistle sounded, signaling the end of the game. I stood up and looked down. "Fuck," I said out loud. I was over the line. "Winners!" The coach said, pointing over to Chloe's team. My team grumbled, but congratulated me on the dive. Chloe walked up to me. "I'm sorry about that," she said. I waved it off. "Don't worry, you won. That's all that matters." She kissed me on my cheek, then went back to the locker rooms.

When I got back to the dorm, I quickly jumped in the shower. As I was rinsing myself off, the door opened. I peeked out and saw Hanna. "Do you ever knock?" I asked her. "Nope," she said without turning around. "Do you ever say hello?" I sighed. "Hello." I turned the shower off and grabbed my towel, wrapping myself so that I was covered properly. "Ready to review that footage?" She asked me. "Let me get dressed first," I called after her as she left.

I sat down at my laptop, typing in the password and pulling up the video feed. I rewinded it to last night. Just before I hit play, Chloe came in and saw what we were doing. She ran up and grabbed a chair. I hit play and we watched it in amazement and horror. *From when the party started to about when Chloe and I left her room were completely normal. Mike was with the secretary, Hanna was kicking ass in Call of Duty, and drinks were passed around. Soon, at around 10:30, someone brought the Vodka out. As we drank, I was becoming loud. Around 11:00, almost everyone has left, the only ones left were me, Hanna, Chloe, a Vaporeon, and a Jolteon. Bradley came in angrily, holding a knife and threatening me. I stood up and pushed him. He swung the knife, but missed. As I danced around him, he decided to turn his attention to Chloe. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. He raised the blade over his head, and attempted to stab her. I dove in front of her, sticking my arm out and letting the knife plunge into my arm.* "So that's where that gash came from," I said to myself. As the video went on, we were leaning in to get a better view. *I pulled the knife out and drove it into his leg. He stumbled and I dragged him out of the room. I returned and went straight into my bag. I was holding something small.* "Oh Arceus, I remember now," Hanna said. *I got down on one knee and opened the object, revealing a ring. Chloe jumped up and tackled me to the ground. She kissed me deeply. Everyone in the room applauded us and the Vaporeon and Jolteon kissed each other.* I hit the pause button and leaned back in my chair. I looked at Chloe, who was just as shocked as I was. She stood up and went to the couch. Hanna rolled out of the room. I got up and sat down next to Chloe. "I guess we found out who you're engaged to," I told her. She turned to me, smiled, and pulled me in for a kiss. Her tongue explored my mouth. When we broke apart for air, she asked me "When's the wedding?"

* * *

**Whoa, didn't see that one coming, did you? Remember, review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Will Alex and Chloe get married? Will Hanna ever find someone to love her? What happened with Bradley? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	5. Chapter 5: More Time for Us

**Hello, blazingalex here. What's that? A third chapter posted in one day?! I know that this story is feeling rushed for most of you guys, but I can't let these ideas be forgotten. The chapters are short, yes. But what did you expect? A full-length novel? I'm not Stephen King or J. K. Rowling.**

**To recap, Chloe and Hanna are roommates with Alex, Bradley got knocked out and stabbed, Alex got engaged to Chloe, and other shit. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: More Time for Us

I awoke in the middle of the night to a sound. I was in Chloe's room, and she was wrapped in my arms. I heard something banging around in the kitchen. I got up, being careful not to wake Chloe, and went to check on the noise. I opened the door slowly and quietly, checking the surroundings. There was a light from what appeared to be coming from a computer screen shining on an open fridge door. I crept out of the room and went to see who was on the computer. It was Hanna. She had a can of Monster next to her as she edited the film footage of the party. She turned around and saw me. "Oh, shit. Sorry about that," she whispered. "Just try to be quiet when you're going to pull an all-nighter," I told her, heading back into the room. I climbed back into bed, wrapping the Lucario back into my arms. She stirred, but didn't wake up. I laid my head onto the pillow and fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to find Chloe sprawled across me like a blanket. I gently shook her, waking her up. "Huh?" she grumbled. "Wake up, Hun, You got class today." She rolled over me, reaching to her nightstand and grabbing her glasses. She sat at the edge of her bed, trying to stay awake. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. I made her a cup of coffee and brought it to her. I walked into the room with the mug only to find her asleep again. I placed the mug onto her nightstand, quietly walked over to her, put my mouth next to her ear, and yelled "Wake up!" She jumped and slapped my face. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She shouted. "Hey, it was the only way to wake you up," I said innocently. "By the way, I made you some coffee." She looked over at her nightstand where there was a mug waiting for her. I closed the door behind me so she can get some privacy.

Chloe finally came out, holding an empty coffee mug. She looked better than before, but still looked tired. Well, it could be worse. Hanna was asleep at the computer, the film finally finished. Five Monster cans filled her trashcan under her desk. We only had one class today and that was Filmmaking. We woke Hanna up and gave her some coffee and some fresh clothes. She took the items, only to try to drink the clothes and wear the coffee. Once the hot coffee hit her skin, she instantly woke up and screamed. I couldn't help but laugh at her. Chloe just casually walked into the bathroom and threw a towel at Hanna. "This happened last week," Chloe told me. "For being a freshman at college, we get a lot of shit piled in front of us," I said. Chloe just nodded her head.

Hanna was dried off and we were heading to class. We decided to get breakfast later on since we really weren't hungry. As we walked to the classroom, we passed Dylan, who was talking to the Flareon. He saw me and I gave him a quick thumbs up.

We finally reached the classroom and Hanna handed a disc to Prof. Flynt, who took it with a "Thank you, Hanna." She didn't have an assignment for us at the moment, so we were dismissed for the day. "More time for us," Chloe said to me, grabbing my arm. I smiled at her. Hanna on the other hand, scoffed. "Aw, what's wrong, Miss Grumpy Pants?" Chloe asked her teasingly. "Nothing," she said sternly. She flipped her hair and walked ahead of us. "What's wrong with her?" Chloe asked. "I think I know," I told her. "I've seen this before. I think she's jealous that her best friend has a boyfriend and she's alone." The Gardevoir turned back with an angry look on her face. "You're Arceus-dam right." She turned back and stomped her way back to the dorm room. We followed her in an attempt to comfort her.

When we entered our dorm, Hanna was on the couch playing Xbox. She didn't even look up when we entered. We sat down onto the couch, both on either side of her. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" I looked at the TV. She was on the Main Menu for Battlefield. "We just want to apologize if we gave you the impression that we were going to completely ignore you," Chloe told her friend. "I just don't want to get left out of the group," Hanna said. Tears were coming down her face. "We won't leave you out. We all love you," Chloe was now holding her friend's hand. Hanna started to cry hard, leaning onto Chloe. "I'll leave you two alone, then," I said, getting up off the couch.

I went out into the hallway and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and see the two girls from the party making out. The Vaporeon and Jolteon got me so distracted, I didn't hear someone come up from behind. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, only to be greeted with a kick to my face. I fell to the ground. I tried to get up, but I kept getting kicked down. Apparently, the noise attracted a small crowd. They all watched me get kicked in the face repeatedly. I was starting to lose focus. A saw something fiery fly over me, tackling my attacker. Someone else dragged me away from the scene. All I could see was a blue, furry figure. "Someone get some help!" She shouted. Pokemon left in a hurry to get help for me. "Who's there?" I asked, slurring my words. "It's Chloe and Hanna," I heard Hanna say. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." I faintly heard cheering coming from the circle from which I was pulled from. Even though it was five feet away from me, it sounded like it was farther. I felt Chloe lift my head onto her lap. I tried to get up, but was pushed down gently. "Lay down, mister." Every attempt was rejected by a furry paw. "I need to get back in there," I said quietly. "Don't worry, Dylan's in there kicking Bradley's ass. Just lay down until help arrives." I finally complied and just laid there. I put my hand to my face and pulled it away. I could hardly tell, but it looked like blood. My vision was very blurry and my hearing was fading away slowly. Soon, the nurse came rushing towards us. "We need to get him to a hospital," she said. "What about the other two boys? We can't just leave them here," a voice said. It sounded very masculine and powerful, like a principal's voice. "Then get some students to fetch me the stretchers." More footsteps ran down the hall. I felt a rag being applied to my head. "What's his relationship to you two?" The voice asked. "We're his roommates," Hanna told him. "Then you two get to ride with him in the ambulance." I heard another set of footsteps approach me. I didn't have time to look as a foot was driven into the side of my face. After that, it went dark.

* * *

**Exciting, isn't it? Yes, yes, calm down. I know it was a short chapter. But there is a reason to everything, and now is not the time. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. What will become of Alex? How much trouble is Bradley in? Will I ever stop asking questions like these at the end? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wake up

**Hello, blazingalex here. You want another chapter? BOOM! Here you go. Just remember, I write because I don't like ideas to go to waste. To answer a question, Miltank Milk is a special mixture made by Miltanks, making it taste better. It's a special brand.**

**To recap, Chloe got engaged, Hanna became jealous, Bradley got knocked out, stabbed, and then kicked my face in, I blacked out, and other shit. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything else related in this story. Enjoy. CONTAINS LEMONS!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Wake Up

I woke up in a pure white room filled with machines. Chloe and Hanna were at my side, waiting for me. Once they saw my eyes open, the instantly hugged me. "Let the kid breathe," a voice said. My dad walked in. He was as tall as me, just older than me. He had gray hair, glasses, a lab coat, and a nametag. "How are you, son?" "I feel like shit," I told him. He chuckled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." He picked up my chart that was hanging at the end of the bed. "And who are you two lovely ladies?" My dad asked them. "I'm Chloe and this is Hanna," the Lucario told him. My dad put the chart back onto the hook. He looked up and saw the ring on Chloe. "Are you engaged or something?" Chloe looked over at me and smiled. My dad just nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. I turned back to the girls. "What happened?" I asked. Obviously the first question anyone would ask. "Um, Bradley came back, and, um, kinda killed you," Hanna said. I looked at her with a confused look on my face. "What do you mean 'killed me'?" This time, Chloe spoke. "He kept kicking you in your head, giving you more than a concussion." She took a deep breath. "When he kicked you while you were in my arms, you…died." She shuddered at that last word. She hugged me and started crying. "I…thought…I…would…lose…you!" She managed to say to me in between sobs. "Trust me, I'm not going to leave you. I promise," I told her, rubbing her back. "Bradley was sent to jail once they caught him," Hanna said. I didn't respond, I was too busy comforting Chloe. "Okay, well, I'll just go visit the souvenir shop," Hanna said, getting up. "I'll, uh, I'll be back." She left, closing the door behind her.

I woke up a few hours later with Chloe in my arms next to me. She had climbed into the hospital bed with me and fell asleep. Hanna was gone. She left a note saying she was going back to our dorm to play some GTA. As I laid there, Chloe opened her eyes and smiled, glad to see me alive still. Her eyes were red from crying. I kissed her on her forehead and she went back to sleep. A nurse came in and switched my I.V. tubes. He walked towards the door without saying a word, like he didn't know that there was a Lucario in bed with me. "Excuse me, nurse?" He turned around. "Can I help you?" He asked me. "What day is it today?" I asked. "Today is Saturday." He turned around and left. _It's still Saturday,_ I thought to myself. _Well, at least I can think to myself without being interrupted by Hanna._ I laid my head down onto the pillow and went back to sleep.

I was discharged from the hospital the next day. Hanna picked me up and drove us back to the university. I thanked her by challenging her to a quick scope match on Black Ops II. I don't know why I did that. I wasn't the best at it.

We entered the dorm room and received a surprise party in my return. Dylan was there with some bandages on his face. Next to him, a Flareon, the same one that he had a crush on. _Did they get together?_ "Yes, they did," Hanna told me. "Dammit, get out of my head!" I yelled at her. She just laughed and sat onto the couch. I looked around and saw the same two lesbians from the halls and the party. There were others, but none of which I knew personally. I went into the kitchen and grabbed myself a beer. Chloe snuck up behind me and hugged my waist. "It's so good to have you back," she said. I turned around and planted a kiss on her lips. "It's nice to be back," I told her. I went over to the couch and picked up a controller, turning it on and signing in. Hanna had already set up the rules and classes. Ballista's and DSR-50's only, first one to thirty, no time limit, played on Nuketown 2025. Hanna was good, but not that good. Chloe came up behind me and put her arms around my neck. I kept playing my hardest, trying to win. Soon, it was tied up at 29-29. Chloe pulled my head back for a kiss. I hit the trigger and heard Hanna growl angrily. I turned around to see the final kill cam, a lucky shot that hit its target. I had won. I didn't cheer or anything. I just sat back in amazement. I heard Chloe say "Dammit," under her breath. Hanna stood up and started yelling at me, calling me a hacker and such. When she finished, she stormed off to her room. "She doesn't like to lose," Chloe told me. I looked at her with a 'You don't say' face. "Uh, yeah, I can tell." I turned around to pick up my beer, only to find it missing. "Fuck! Who took my beer?" I shouted. I scanned the room and saw that Dylan's girlfriend had it. I asked for it back. The Flareon just laughed and ran out the room, Dylan following her. I turned around to face Chloe, but she wasn't there. "Why is everything disappearing?" I asked. The Jolteon spoke up. "She went to go check on Hanna, I think." I thanked her and she went back to kissing her girlfriend.

I went to knock on Hanna's bedroom door, when it opened up. Hanna looked at me and invited me in. I walked in and stood in a corner of the room. Chloe was on Hanna's bed. As Hanna went back over to her bed, I apologized to her. "I'm sorry for winning against you. It was just a lucky shot." She just put her hand up to stop me. "It's okay," she said. "I've just never lost before so I never knew how it felt." I took this as a sign that I could come closer. I stepped over towards the bed, sitting down on the edge. They both crawled up to me and hugged me. "Uh, did you two forget?" I asked them. They let go of me with a puzzled expression. "We have guests over, remember?"

All of us came out of the room to find the dorm empty. "I guess they all left," Hanna said. "Good, because I'm gonna take a shower," I told them, grabbing my stuff and heading into the bathroom. I plugged my music player in and played my Eminem playlist. "Superman" started to play as I turned the water on and stripped down. Once the water was hot enough, I stepped in and closed the curtain. I heard the bathroom door open, but I ignored it. _Probably just Hanna brushing her teeth again,_ I thought to myself. The shower curtain opened up and something blue stepped in. I turned around and was kissed deeply. I grabbed Chloe to maintain my balance as I shoved my tongue into her open mouth. As we kissed, "Crazy in Love" started playing. Chloe broke the kiss and started to sing along. I sang along as well, rapping word-for-word. Well, I tried to, but something pink and wet kept getting shoved into my mouth. As we kissed, I started to get hard. She noticed this as well, and started rubbing it. As it grew, she positioned herself over it, taking it in slowly. I picked her up and started to thrust into her. "Oh, Arceus!" She screamed. I had to press her up against the wall to keep myself up. She wasn't that heavy, but if you held someone for too long, you would get tired, too. I grabbed her by her bottom, squeezing it to make her squeal. I continued to thrust into her as hard as I could while at the same time, sucking on her neck. She began thrusting back into me, driving me deeper into her womb. She came quickly, squirting on my dick. I stopped, pulling out and jerking off until I came as well. I shot my seed into her mouth. She was on her knees, waiting with her mouth open. She swallowed it all, standing back up and rinsing herself off. I heard one of my favorite songs playing, "Buffalo Bill." I couldn't help but rap the words as it played. Chloe thought it was funny, so she giggled.

We got out of the shower and dried off. I walked out of the bathroom and threw today's clothes into my bag. I put my music player on its charger and my speakers onto my desk. I saw Chloe go into her room, beckoning me to follow. I walked to her door, but was stopped by Hanna. "I have a question for you, Alex." _Fuck._ "How were you able to install those cameras in just one night?" I decided to tell her the truth. "That's because…I didn't. They were already installed when I arrived at the university. All I did was rewire them back to my laptop." She looked at me with a confused face. "Someone else installed them in here," I continued. "I couldn't figure out whom, but it might've been the school. I see these cameras everywhere." "So…all you did was take one of the wires and connected it to your own laptop?" She asked. "Pretty much, yeah," I said, nodding my head. "Okay, just had to ask," she said, returning to her room.

I entered Chloe's room, she was waiting for me on her bed. "About time," she told me. "I know, I was stopped by Hanna," I explained. All she did was scoot over on the bed. I climbed in and got under the covers. Chloe cuddled up to me and I put my arm around her. We fell asleep for a couple of hours until I was woken.

"Wake up!" Someone whispered. "Alex, wake up!" I felt someone shake me. "Wake up!" This time, it was a light slap. "Huh?" I sat up in the dark. "Someone's in the kitchen," Chloe told me. "It's probably just Hanna," I mumbled. "I'm right here, dick." The voice came from the other side of the bed. "Go check out the kitchen," she told me. I got up slowly. I went up to the door and heard something crash in the kitchen. As I opened the door slowly, I peered out of the crack. Someone was here. I snuck out and crept up behind the intruder. I raised my hand slowly and brought it down on his neck. He fell hard onto the floor. I pinned him down and Hanna turned the light on. "Mike?" We all said, surprised. "Yeah, it's me," he said. "Can you get off of me?" I didn't move. "Why are you here?" He took a deep breath. "I got locked out of my dorm room." "So you break into ours?!" Chloe asked him angrily. He just shrugged his shoulders. I let him go, but instantly grabbed him again and threw him out. "Don't come back!" I shouted at him, closing the door. "We better get back to bed," Hanna told us. We all went back into our rooms, I went with Chloe. As we laid down under the covers, she snuggled up closer to me. I had trouble sleeping; my mind was racing from what happened over the weekend. _I'm not even here for a week, and I already died. What a great way to start the year here._ I heard another voice in my head. _Don't worry, Alex. It's not so bad. _I sighed. _Get out of my head, Hanna._ I heard her giggle from her room. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**Not even here a week and I died. I tried to make this a little bit longer for you guys (and girls if there are any reading this). Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Will Bradley ever make nice with Alex? Can Hanna deal with losing? Is Mike still with the secretary? Why won't I ever stop asking questions? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the Parents

**Hello, blazingalex here. Holy shit I am tired. I've been slaving over my keyboard trying to write good chapters for you. "Seven chapters in three days? That's rare!" It's not easy. Writing these chapters is hard work for me. Some fly by quickly, others take a while. I skipped a day in the story, nothing interesting happens on Mondays. Ever.**

**To recap, Alex and Chloe, Dylan and a Flareon, a Vaporeon and a Jolteon, Hanna and video games, and a revival. Plus, random questions that aren't answered. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting the Parents

The halls were crowded as usual. It was Tuesday and I was starting the day with Math. I finished the homework, but it wasn't my best work. I handed it into the basket when I walked in. I sat down into an empty desk next to an Aria Forme Meloetta. She was humming to herself, completely unaware of my presence. The room filled quickly with lots of tired Pokemon. I looked over at the teacher's desk and saw someone else sitting in it. It was a Lucario. She seemed older than Chloe. Prof. Splint came rushing in, just beating the bell. He went to his desk only to find it occupied. "Excuse me, but that's my desk." The Lucario just looked at him. "Can you move, please?" She didn't move. The professor turned to the class. "Pull out your textbooks and work on page 394," he told us, turning back to the Lucario. I pulled out a large textbook and turned to the page, but I didn't go straight to work. I sat there, pen in hand, watching Prof. Splint argue with the Lucario. "Why are you in my desk?" He asked angrily, trying to keep quiet. "If you must know," she began, "I was sent by the Council to examine this campus. I have heard stories that made my fur stand up. My husband will drop by later and I will give him an evaluation to see if this school is fit to remain open or close forever." Her voice reminded me of Prof. McGonagall from the Harry Potter series. "Well, I need my desk so I can grade these students' homework," Prof. Splint said. "And I need this to evaluate your class," the Lucario snapped back. "If you need it so badly, I'll be sure to order one for you. For now, out!" Prof. Splint retaliated sarcastically. The Lucario said nothing but stood up from the desk. "Fine. I will see you tomorrow," she said sternly. "Good," Prof. Splint said, smiling as he declared victory. We all watched her leave. When the door closed, the room was uncomfortably quiet. No one was making a noise, not even the Meloetta. The professor turned to us, held up the papers, and tore them up. "Fuck the assignment and talk amongst each other," he told us, sitting at his desk. No one moved. We were in shock of what had just happened.

I walked into the locker room and began changing. I felt something brush up against me and a "Sorry," but I waved it off. I laced up my shoes and stepped into the gym. I found Chloe on the top most level of the bleachers and climbed my way up there. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at me and gave me a quick kiss. "I have a question for you," I told her. "Yes?" She turned towards me. "Is your mother a lawyer by any chance?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Why do you ask?" I thought back to math class. "I think she showed up to my class and made Prof. Splint angry." She laughed at the thought of the Sudowoodo being mad. "Well, that's what she does," she told me. "I think she said something about her husband being the superintendent and writing an evaluation," I said, trying to remember. Chloe instantly stopped smiling. She brought her paws to her face. "Oh, fuck. She's working on your murder case." The bell rang and the gym coach stepped onto the court. "Okay, so today we will be starting the football unit. For now, we will be practicing your throwing skills. Partner up and start throwing the ball to each other." I obviously chose Chloe, picking up a ball and tossing it to her. "Why can't she just come and talk to me?" I asked. "I mean, I'm alive again. All she has to do is interview me." Chloe threw the ball back at me. "The Council still thinks you're dead. They are asking the students who witnessed the fight questions on how you died. They aren't asking if you're all right. For all they know, you're in the morgue." I shook my head. _Everyone who watches crime shows knows that they check the morgue to see if the body is there, _I thought to myself. I threw the ball back. "The Council's an idiot." Chloe threw the ball over my head, making me jump for it. "They always are," she told me. For those who are wondering, the Council is like the main government for all the regions. They never get all the information. They collect some, and then assume the rest. At least, that's what I was told by my father. My mother worked for the Council, until she got into a fatal wreck on her way home from work. I was only two. "Hey! Throw me the ball!" Chloe yelled, snapping me back to reality. "Sorry," I said, throwing her the ball. Coach Cook came over and observed. "Very good work, son. You might make the football team." I caught the ball and looked over at him. "I'm not interested in playing sports." "You should, Alex. You would look so hot in a jersey," Chloe begged. "Believe me, I tried football once, and I broke every bone in me in one season. Plus, I really don't want the attention. I made my team lose the championship game just because there were lots of eyes on me. I don't want to go through that again. Once that game was finished, I got beaten up. By the parents. And the coaches. That's why I don't do sports." The bell rang and I threw the football into the bag, making it in.

I exited the gymnasium with Chloe, holding her hand. We walked back to our dorm while talking about her parents. "Yeah, so my dad thought it would be so good for me to go to a university, he became superintendent to make sure I got in," Chloe was explaining. "But it was a good idea, though," I told her. She turned to me. "Why?" I smiled. "Because you wouldn't have met me in person." "Awe," she said, holding onto my arm. When we got to the door that led us into our dorm, we were stopped by Chloe's mom. "CHLOE NICHOLSON!" We both turned around. "What are you doing with a human being?" She asked angrily. She then turned to me without letting Chloe answer. "Stay away from my daughter!" I put my hand up to stop her. "Let me stop you right there, Mrs. Nicholson, because you are missing something. I love your daughter, okay? I go to school here and she's my roommate, along with Hanna Psych. Your daughter has been talking to me over Tumblr for the past year or so. I went by the name of 'PreyMan9000'. If you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, maybe you need to be there for her." She stood there silently, looking me over. "You look familiar. Do I know you?" I gave her a 'Really?' look. "Let me give you a hint. Listen carefully. I am the kid who died here." She had a confused look on her face. "Let me try again. You are working on a murder case, no? The victim being a human who went to this school? He had red hair, freckles, died in the arms of a Lucario. Ring any bells?" She wasn't getting it. I leaned towards Chloe. "She's stupider than I thought," I whispered into her ear. "These kinds of employees aren't very bright," she whispered back. I nodded, standing straight up again. All three of us stood in silence. Finally, Chloe's mom understood what I was trying to explain. "Ohhhh, that's where you're from, okay, I got it now. WHY ARE YOU WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" She continued her rage. "Because I love her, and she loves me," I told her firmly. Before she could speak again, another Lucario came up, this time a male. "What do we got here…who the hell is that?" He asked her. "Apparently, this is the kid dating our daughter. The same kid who died here, or so he says." He looked me over, noticing my dogtag on me. "Was your dad in the army?" I looked down at my dogtag. "Yeah, he was. 5th division." He pointed a finger at me, shaking it. "I think I knew him. Had black hair, glasses, discharged as a Sergeant?" I nodded my head. "Yeah, I knew him. I didn't like him, but I knew him." _Gee,_ I thought, _that's heartwarming_. Just then, Hanna opened the door and poked her head out. "It sure is!" She said. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!" I screamed at her. She rolled her eyes. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Nicholson. What's up?" The two parents just waved. The mother spoke. "I'm trying to solve a murder case. The victim's name was Alex, Alex Leroux." Hanna and Chloe looked at me with an 'Are you kidding me?' face. "Well, close that case, because he's standing right in front of you," Hanna told her. I waved at Chloe's mother as she looked me over again. "But, that's impossible. I was told that you're dead." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "That's the amazing thing about CPR, it saves lives." "Plus, he was lucky that there was a Pikachu to shock him back to life," Chloe told her mother. "Well, this changes everything. Now we can charge Bradley with attempted murder. And we have witnesses and the victim to testify," she said to herself. She turned to me. "Is there a way to get a doctor's report on your injuries?" "Just ask for my dad," I told her. She pulled out a camera and took a photo of me and Chloe. "For evidence that you're still alive," she said, putting it away. "Are we done here?" Chloe asked. "Yeah, I think so," her dad said, turning to his wife. "We should go now." As they left, Chloe and I entered our dorm. "Well, those were my parents. Hoped you liked them," Chloe told me. "Oh, they were THE nicest parents I have ever met," I said sarcastically. She punched me in my arm. "While you guys were gone, I made dinner," Hanna said, bringing out a boiling pot. "Oh, boy. Ramen noodles. What are the odds?" I joked. "Shut up and eat, boy," Hanna told me as she slapped me.

* * *

**Now that we've met Chloe's parents and learned the last names of the two girls, who would like to meet Hanna's mother? Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Will Chloe's parents learn to love Alex? Can Hanna cook something other than Ramen? Can Chloe persuade her parents to allow her to marry Alex? Are you guys tired of me asking questions at the end and then never answering them? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Thanks for the Giving

**Hello, blazingalex here. Thank you so much for your guys' support. It's nice to see so many people read and like my story. One review gave me a little bit of criticism by telling me to fix something. So I will try it. Whenever there is another person talking, there will be a separate paragraph.**

**I've decided to skip ahead in the story so there aren't so many chapters. There is a phone conversation and a TV news report, so they "_will look like this, italicized and in quotation marks_."**

**To recap, love, friendship, death, revival, parties, rivalry, parents, and other shit. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Thanks for the Giving

I woke up to find the bed empty. Today is Thanksgiving, a time for the families to get together and pig out. I looked out the window and saw freshly fallen snow on the ground. I got up and dressed myself for the day, throwing on a hoodie so I won't freeze. I exited the room and saw the two girls talking on their cell phones.

"I was hoping you guys could come up for a Thanksgiving dinner with us," Chloe said. "Yes, I know there won't be much room, but I think it would be really great. Oh, come on! He's my boyfriend!" Chloe walked into her room to continue her conversation.

"Mom, don't worry, there is plenty of room," Hanna told her mother. "Plus, I really want you to meet my new roommate. He's a good kid." She left and went out into the hallway. I pulled out my phone and called my dad. The phone rang three times before he picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad, it's Alex."

"_Oh, hey Alex, what's up?"_

"I was wondering if you wanted to come up and have Thanksgiving dinner with us."

"_You're asking me this now?"_

"Well, we both know that all you had planned was to watch the game."

"_Good point. I'll be there around 4:30. See you then._" And hung up. I put my phone back into my bag. Chloe and Hanna both came back into the living room.

"Well, my parents are coming over," Chloe said.

"So is my mom."

"And my dad."

"Wait, your dad is coming?" Hanna asked. She had a worried look on her face. "Are you sure that him and Chloe's dad won't start a fight or something?"

"We can cross that bridge when we get there," I said, turning the TV on and sitting on the couch. "What's on the news?"

"_-so be careful when you're driving. In other news, there has been a breakout over at the Unova Pokemon Jailhouse. A Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan have escaped. Bradley Kennings and his brother, Vincent Kennings were last seen heading east. We will update you when we have more information. So, Tom, what are your thought on-_"I turned the TV off.

"They escaped?" Chloe asked. "And they're heading east?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear them?" Hanna said.

"Oh, shit. They're coming back to get me."

"Well, it could take them a while to get here, so we don't have to worry as much," Chloe said. "The prison is on the other side of the region. So it could take them at least a month to get here."

"Well, now's not the time to worry," I told them. "We need to start making a feast." We all went into the kitchen and started to pull food out of the fridge, freezer and cupboards. We started with all of the side dishes. Mashed potatoes, stuffing, corn, green beans, you name it. It was noon by the time we finished and we didn't have the main entrée.

"I'll go get it," I said. "You girls stay here and make sure everything is ready." I walked out of the dorm.

I got down to my car and unlocked the doors. I got in and started it up, warming it up before I took off. I tuned the radio until I found a something good. "Def Liepard" came on. They were a band of Pokemon who took 80's songs and made them more modern. Their cover of "Photograph" was playing, so I enjoyed it. Once the car was warmed up, I took off towards the market.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my car. I nearly slipped stepping out, but caught myself. As I walked through the market doors, I was greeted by a blast of warm air. I walked over towards the meat section and found a nice, plump turkey. _Genetically made meat,_ I thought to myself. _The only humane way to have meat is to make it in a lab._ I carried it to the checkout line. The lines were short, so it was a scan, pay, and leave.

As I made my way to my car, I was ambushed by a shower of snowballs. I looked over and saw some Cubchoos, Glaceons, and some human kids armed with snowballs, running around the parking lot, scouting for their next victim. I unlocked my car door and got in, warming my car up again.

The drive home wasn't bad; I just had to be careful. Once I got back to the university, I parked in my spot and got out. I carried the lab-made turkey in my arms like it was a royal gift. I made my way back to the dorm. I had to knock on the door so someone could let me in. Hanna opened the door and took the turkey from my hands, almost slamming the door in my face. I caught the door and allowed myself in. Hanna freed the turkey from its packaging, put it into a pan, and shoved it into the oven. Chloe was on the couch playing GTA. I sat down beside her as she hijacked a plane from the military base.

"Hope you know how to fly that thing," I told her. "Because they will follow you."

"Oh, shut up," she joked. Sure enough, another jet came up from behind her, firing its rockets at Chloe's jet.

"Do a barrel roll!" Hanna ordered Chloe. Chloe obeyed, but it put her into the path of a missile, destroying her jet.

"FUCK!" Chloe shouted. Hanna was laughing behind us. Chloe's character spawned near a highway. As she stole a car, another car came up and hit her, sending her flying off the road.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Hanna told us. She opened the door and said "Hey Mom." I turned around and saw her hugging her mother. Hanna led her inside, showing her around the dorm. She finally ended the tour by dragging her mom over towards me and Chloe.

"This is Alex, the one I was telling you about."

"Hello, Alex. My name is Bella," she said, holding her hand out. I took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," I said. I let go of her hand. She looked over at Chloe.

"Hello, Chloe." Chloe wasn't listening; she was too busy driving off a ramp to answer. Bella turned back to Hanna.

"So, when are her parents arriving?" Right when she said that, there was another knock at the door.

"I'll answer it," I said, walking towards the door. I opened it and there stood Chloe's parents.

"Hello," I said cheerfully. They just glared at me as they entered the room. They saw their daughter on the couch and sat down on either side of her.

"Hello, Chloe," her dad said. She didn't look up.

"We came on your behalf and you won't even look at us?" Her mother asked very sternly. Chloe paused the game, put her controller down, and looked at her parents.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad. Thank you for coming," she said.

"That's better," her mom said. Chloe just picked her controller back up and continued playing.

At around 4:20, my phone went off playing "The Next Episode". I pulled it out of my bag and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, what's your dorm room?"_

"Really, Dad, you can't remember?"

"_I'm sorry, okay. Just tell me the room number and I'll be there soon."_

"It's room 221B."

"_Okay, thank you,_" he said and hung up. About two minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I opened it up and saw my dad.

"Hey! How are you doing, son?" He asked me.

"Peachy. How was the drive?"

"Well, the roads were icy, making hard to control the car, but other than that it was fine." Chloe's parents stood up from the couch. As the two dads glared at each other, the oven went off.

"Turkey's done!" Hanna shouted as she pulled it out of the oven.

We all sat down in various places. Chloe and I were on the couch, Hanna and her mom were by the computer desks, and my dad and Chloe's parents were at the table. Dinner was quiet for some time, before Bella spoke up.

"So I take it you know Harvey, John?" She asked my dad.

"Yeah, I knew him. He was in the 5th division with me back in the early 90's. we didn't get along so well."

"Well, if SOMEBODY didn't pull pranks on me while I was busy, I wouldn't hate them so much," Chloe's dad said.

"I told you so many times, it wasn't me. It was Pvt. McGee."

"Yeah, right, sure. And I was a lieutenant. What did I ever do to you?"

"Well, you were a lieutenant. And you broke all the trays, and then blaming me for it. I wasn't even there at the time." While the two dads argued, I leaned over to Chloe.

"Do you think we should tell them about the wedding?" I whispered.

"I don't think so, seeing as they are mad already," she whispered back.

"Well, it's either now or never, seeing that all of the parents are here."

"Then we need to pick an appropriate time to do it." We both looked back at the fathers in disappointment.

I got up and brought my plate over to the sink, rinsing it off. Chloe brought her plate over and I rinsed hers as well. Our fathers were still arguing while Hanna and her mom watched with enthusiasm. The argument got to the point where they were both ready to slug it out.

"I care for my daughter!"

"So does my son!" I looked over at Chloe and she nodded her head.

"I'm marrying your daughter!" I announced. Everyone turned to look at me. "The wedding is during winter break." No one moved. "You're all invited if you can get along."

"You're joking," Chloe's dad said, doubting me.

"It's no joke," Chloe told him, holding up her hand and showing him the ring. With that put out, Chloe's parents left without a goodbye.

"That went well," Bella said, chewing on her food.

* * *

**The wedding has been confirmed! Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Can Harvey and John get along? Can Alex and Chloe really go through with the wedding? Where is Bradley right now? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fun in the Snow

**Hello, blazingalex here. This chapter might have been published late, and I'm sorry. Thinking of ways to continue this and pleasing you, it's tough. So, chapter nine, what will happen this time? This chapter will involve chat over a video game, so it will be indicated like a phone call or TV dialogue.**

**To recap, wedding was confirmed, John and Harvey hate each other, Bella is the mother of Hanna, genetically made meat, Def Liepard, and other shit. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy. CONTAINS LEMONS!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Fun in the Snow

Chloe, Hanna, and I all cleaned up the kitchen while my dad and Bella were having an intense conversation. Chloe washed, I dried, and Hanna put away the dishes.

"Those two seem to like each other," Chloe said.

"Probably, my dad has been alone for the past seventeen years."

"I never knew my father."

"Well, get ready. It looks like you might get a step-father." Hanna and I looked at each other.

"You mean, we might become step-siblings?" Hanna asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, drying the tray the turkey was put on. We watched as my dad took Bella outside into the halls. Once the door closed, I turned to Hanna.

"I think that might be a yes to your question."

"Fuck me," Hanna moaned. I hit her with the dish rag. Chloe handed me the last of the dishes.

"We should go outside and enjoy the snow," she suggested. I handed Hanna the plate. She grabbed it and put it away.

"Can we get our coats first?" Hanna asked. Chloe nodded her head as Hanna ran to her room. She came out a minute later with a giant, puffy winter coat.

"Seriously?" I asked. "It's not that cold out."

"I'm sensitive to the cold," she responded, zipping up her coat. I grabbed Chloe's and opened the door. We headed out and passed Dylan and his girlfriend making out. I smiled and shook my head as we headed towards the front doors.

We walked outside and stepped into the snow. It wasn't deep, but it was enough where you could scoop up some and make a nice snowball. In fact, that's just what I did. I rounded the snow to form the most perfect snowball anyone has ever seen.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked me.

"Shh," I whispered. "Don't give me away." I took aim and threw it at Hanna. She immediately ducked without turning around.

"Fock!" I said. Hanna turned to look at me.

"Did you honestly forget that I can read your mind?" She asked me teasingly. I scooped up another snowball, but was attacked by an aerial attack of snow. Chloe was out of the way, so she wasn't buried underneath a snow pile. I climbed my way out, only to find a ton of snowballs behind Hanna.

"So, you want to have a snowball fight, huh?" With that, all of the snowballs were thrown at me at once, covering me in the white powder.

"Oh, it's on," I said, scooping up some snow. I formed a quick snowball and threw it at Hanna, who blocked it telepathically.

"You can't beat me, human. I can't lose." Suddenly, a snowball hit Hanna on her arm. I looked over and saw Chloe forming another one. I turned back to Hanna.

"Looks like I got a partner." A snowball hit me in my leg. Chloe laughed at me. "Really?" She threw another one at me, narrowly missing my face. I scooped some snow and threw it at her, hitting her in her chest. Soon, it was an all-out war. I took shelter behind a table, Chloe was behind a stone column, and Hanna was hiding behind the fountain. We were firing snowballs until we ran out of snow. I had one snowball left. I was about to throw it at Chloe, but then I saw Mike.

_He has no idea,_ I thought to myself. _Hanna, if you can hear this, then team up with me and throw a snowball at Mike._ I saw Hanna nod her head, turn towards Chloe, and point to a snowball and Mike. Chloe understood, waiting for the signal. I held my fingers up, counting down from five. Once I reached one, I stood up and chucked a snowball at the Blaziken, Hanna and Chloe following suit. Once out of my hand, the snowball flew right into his face. I ducked as soon as it made contact.

"What the hell? Who threw that?" I heard him shout. None of us revealed ourselves, making Mike seem crazy. Once he decided that the thrower wasn't there, he continued his way towards the gymnasium. I heard Hanna's voice in my head.

_Nice one, Alex,_ she told me mentally. I looked over towards her and nodded my head. A snowball struck me in my face. I heard laughing coming from my right. I wiped the snow off my face and turned to see my dad hand-in-hand with Bella. They were both laughing at me. Then, out of nowhere, snowballs rained down onto them. I turned and saw Hanna controlling the snowballs, making them rain down onto them.

* * *

School started up again, even more boring than before. Classes were the same, History was anarchy, Gym was sweat-inducing, Math was tiring, and Filmmaking was just too quiet. We were given another project to work on, but it was just to write a script on a short, horror film of your choosing. I finished the script within the time period, turning it into the basket and walking back to the dorm.

When I got back, I opened the fridge and pulled out a Pepsi. I went over to the couch and sat down, turning on a controller and putting my headset on. It has been a while since I was in a Vanoss video, so I joined his GTA session. I joined just in time to start a skit. It was a skit based upon the new Thanksgiving DLC update.

"_Hey, Delirious, do you want to go turkey hunting?"_ Vanoss asked.

"_Sure, where are you?"_ Delirious asked. Delirious showed up wearing a turkey costume. I shoot him as soon as he shows up and I take a selfie of my kill.

"Who's hungry?" I ask them. "We got ourselves a nice turkey for dinner."

"_Got anything for the pig?" _WILDCAT asks me.

"Yeah, hold on. Come over here." He comes up to me and I stab him. "Bacon anyone?"

The door opened and Chloe and Hanna came in. Chloe beckoned me to follow her into her room.

"Uh, oh. I think I'm in trouble guys. I'll be right back," I told them, putting my headset and controller down. I went into Chloe's room and sat down onto her bed.

"I need help thinking of a horror story for Filmmaking. Got any ideas?"

"How about a Zekrom who comes back from the grave and terrorizes the Unova region in search of its murderer."

"That sounds exciting," she says as she writes it down onto her paper. "Thank you." She gave me a kiss. I sat in her room, giving her the scenario as she wrote it down. Once it was done, she held it up triumphantly.

"We did it!" She exclaimed.

"We sure did," I said, pulling her in for a kiss. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and began fighting for dominance. She threw her paper onto her floor, making sure it didn't get wrinkled. She began taking my shirt off, while I nibbled on her lower lip. I helped her get my shirt off, before I took her hoodie off. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath, so I dove straight for her breasts. I took the left one into my mouth and began sucking on it, massaging the other one with my free hand. I prodded my tongue on her nipple, making her moan.

"Oh, Arceus. Don't stop," she breathed. I switched to her right breast and gave it the same treatment, while massaging the left one at the same time. Soon, I travelled down to her pants and whipped them off, revealing her wet, laced panties. I slid them off of her slowly, making her drip even more. I took off my pants and boxers and went back to her, kissing her passionately as I pushed myself inside of her lower lips. I was all the way in and I started to thrust hard yet slowly. She started to thrust back into me, deepening me inside of her. We flipped over so she was on top, sliding up and down my shaft. She began to bounce faster, increasing the pleasure. As she was bouncing, I reached up and started to rub her nipples lightly. The stimulation was too much for her as she had a powerful orgasm. She continued, fighting the orgasm and wanting to make me come. She came again and I followed soon after. I shot my seed deep into her womb. She collapsed onto my chest panting. I just threw the covers over us as Chloe kissed me before falling asleep. I was too tired to even try to move her, so I just let her lay there as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter nine, finished. I even threw in a skit for Vanoss. Although, I'll admit, it wasn't good. Thank you for all of you saying you like this story and that I should keep it up. But, sadly, all good things must come to an end soon. Can Chloe remember her homework? Did Hanna play for Alex on the Xbox? Are any of you understanding the references that I throw in? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding Finale

**Hello, blazingalex here. We are nearing the end of this story as we move closer to the wedding. We will fast forward to Christmas and winter break. And don't worry, Chloe is NOT pregnant. She's on the pill.**

**To recap, love, hate, parents, engagement, video games, snowballs, and other shit. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy. CONTAINS LEMONS!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Wedding Finale

Chloe got back from swimming in the pool. I had us check into a hotel near the church steeple, where we will have the wedding. She walked into the room wrapped in a towel.

"You should go swimming here. The pool is amazing!" She told me.

"Maybe later tonight." I opened up a box of cereal and began munching away. "I'll join you tonight."

"You're really eating it straight from the box?" I grabbed a handful of the Cheerios and shoved it into my mouth while staring at her. She rolled her eyes at me and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I put the cereal down and snuck into the bathroom. I undressed myself quickly and quietly, and I stepped into the shower behind Chloe. She didn't hear me come in, so I decided to surprise her. I poured some soap into my palm and started washing her back.

"Ah!" She screamed as I started applying the soap. "Don't do that to me!" I was trying really hard not to laugh. She turned around and allowed me to wash her. I reached around with one of my soapy hands and started to wash her front. I stepped closer to her so I could wash her better. I ran my hands over her body, cleaning her off. I turned her head towards me and kissed her passionately as I washed her breasts. I reached down to her opening with my right hand and started rubbing her. She let out a moan in our kiss. As I rubbed her slit, my member decided to grow, rubbing up against Chloe's lower back. I pushed my finger inside of her and began to massage her inner walls. She broke the kiss to let out a long, loud moan. I fingered her for a short while until she turned around and got down to her knees. She grabbed my erection and started to suck on the tip, running her tongue over it.

"Oh, Arceus that feels good," I moaned as she began to deep-throat me. I started thrusting into her mouth as she sucked me. I started to groan as my orgasm approached. My body began to shake and Chloe pulled it out and began stroking. "I'm coming!" I shouted as I shot my seed onto her face. She stood up and ran a finger over her face, collecting as much cum as she could and licking it off. She got most of it off, while the water washed off the rest. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, drying herself off. I stayed in the shower and began to sing "Not Ready to Die" by Avenged Sevenfold.

Once I finished singing, I turned the water off and got out. I grabbed a towel off the rack and dried myself off and wrapped myself up. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed some new clothes out of my bag. As I dressed myself, Chloe was waiting in bed for me. I reached back into my bag and grabbed something that was wrapped up. I put it into my pocket and walked over to the bed. I sat down and removed the object.

"I didn't forget what today was," I said to her. "Happy Birthday." She gasped and grabbed the small package. As she unwrapped it, I saw her face go from excitement to pure amazement.

"How did you know I wanted this?" She asked me, holding up a necklace that had a heart on it.

"I have my ways. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" She jumped at me and kissed me. "Thank you for this amazing gift!"

"Well, you know-"She kissed me again, climbing on top of me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a knock on the door.

"Housekeeping," the voice said.

"Can you come back later?"

"Okay." I looked over at Chloe who was still asleep. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. _I can't believe that I'm actually going to get married,_ I thought to myself. I picked up my electric razor and began shaving my peach fuzz. Once I finished, I pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth. I spit out the toothpaste after about a minute or so, rinsing my mouth with some water and looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I heard something moving from the other room. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Chloe putting her glasses on.

"Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty," I said to her. I dodged a pillow that was aimed for me. "What shall we do today? Oh, yeah, I forgot, we need to get married." I started walking towards the door. "I'll see you later, sweetie, "I said, closing the door behind me as another pillow was thrown.

I stepped out into the parking lot and saw Hanna waiting to pick Chloe up.

"Hey Hanna," I said, waving to her. "What's going on?"

"I'm waiting for you to leave so that I can go up and see my BFF."

"Well, you two have fun." I got into my car, turned it on, and left for the church. It was a short drive. The church was only a couple of blocks from the hotel. I parked in the front and stepped out of my car.

I entered and was greeted by the minister. He told me to go upstairs and to my left for my room. I followed his directions and opened the door. Dylan and a few other students from the university were already there in their tuxedos, playing video games.

"Hey, he's here!" An Absol said. Everyone turned to me.

"Congratulations!" They all shouted. One Pokemon, a Nidorino, even jumped out of the closet and shook my hand.

"Is this your way of coming out?" I asked him. Everyone laughed, even the Nidorino. I grabbed my tuxedo, which was waiting for me in the closet, and started to undress and put it on. I stood in front of the mirror and admired myself. I turned around to face the guys.

"Okay, now who's ready to get their ass kicked in Call of Duty?" I asked them.

* * *

After about four hours of video games, it was time for me to head back downstairs. All of the groomsmen followed me. We walked up to the front and stood in our place as the guests began to arrive.

"Alex, take this," Dylan told me, handing me a breath mint. I took it and popped it into my mouth. The minister appeared and took his place, opening the Bible of Arceus to a certain page. Soon, all of the girls came in. All of them took their places opposite of the groomsmen. After them, the piano started to play. The doors opened up again and Chloe was being walked by her father. She looked amazing. Once they reached me, Harvey gave a bow and sat down next to his wife.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Pokemon," the minister began. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Alex Leroux and Chloe Nicholson in Holy Matrimony. Before we begin, I would like to take the time to read a passage from the 'Bible of Arceus'."

"You look beautiful," I whispered to Chloe.

"You think so?"

"I know so." The minister continued reading.

After about an hour of standing, the main event started.

"Do you have the rings?" The minister asked us. We both nodded our heads, pulling out rings. "Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," I said, slipping the ring onto Chloe's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Chloe repeated, putting the ring onto my finger.

"By the power given to me by Arceus, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I leaned in and kissed her, cheers erupting from the guests. Suddenly, I felt something poking my lower back. It started to burn. I broke the kiss and fell to the ground. I had been shot in my kidney, blood spilling out underneath me. Many people screamed.

"Get back here!" Someone shouted. Chloe picked my head up, crying. As I lay there, bleeding, some Pokemon called for an ambulance. My dad came up next to Chloe. Chloe hugged me tightly. Hanna tried pulling her away, but Chloe refused to leave my side.

"I…will…always…be…there…for…you," I whispered into her ear. Then, everything became black.

* * *

**We have reached the end. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. How will Chloe cope with the death of her new husband? Who shot Alex? Find out nex-Oh, wait. I forgot. *stares off into the distance with sad music playing in the background while everything around him fades to black***


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**Hello, blazingalex here. I have decided to write a final chapter before I close the book. This will be a very short one, so don't expect much. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Epilogue

Chloe sat in the back of the ambulance with Alex. She held his limp hand as they were driven to the hospital.

"Please don't die on me now," she cried. "Please Alex." The ambulance stopped a few minutes later and the back doors flew open. Two paramedics pulled the gurney that held Alex out of the ambulance and into the ER. A third one helped Chloe out and brought her inside. Chloe walked in, tears were coming down her face. The paramedic who helped her in left her in the waiting room. Chloe got up after an hour and walked through the doors towards the Operating Room. She peered through the small window and saw John operating on his son. She stepped back and leaned up against a wall. As she slid down, John came out of the OR.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do much more. We called in an expert and he's in there right now performing the surgery." Chloe looked up at her new step-father. Her eyes were extremely red. She was unable to speak as she sobbed at the thought of Alex actually dying. Suddenly, a surgeon poked his head through the door.

"The patient's heart has just stopped!" She exclaimed.

"Shit!" John said as he put his mask back on. He rushed back into the OR. Chloe stood up and looked in again. She saw all the surgeons standing around as a Raichu attempted to shock Alex back to life, failing each time. Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She ran back out into the waiting room and sat down with a box of Kleenex.

* * *

**That's the end of that story. blazingalex, out!**


End file.
